


Pretty in Pink

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Crossdressing, Foodporn 'verse, Lingerie, M/M, Photography, pre smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kouga and Sesshoumaru are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Inu/Kouga/Sess Modern Wold of Foodsex 'verse. In a previous fic Inuyasha said "I know what you two do when I'm not here" or something like that, but there was never any explanation of what they do. Well, this is what they do.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp, Prompt 22, "Lingerie" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It was getting harder and harder to figure out ways to get Inuyasha out of the house. But Sesshoumaru refused to play what had become one of Kouga’s favorite games with the hanyou at home. But as Sesshoumaru looked back over his shoulder and the strap of the pink slip he was wearing fell off his shoulder, Kouga thought it was worth all the frustration and clicked another picture.

Sesshoumaru turned to take another seductive pose that caused the hem of his slip to ride up and expose a peek of bare buttcheek.

Kouga wondered when Sesshoumaru had managed to take off the panties he had been wearing without Kouga noticing, as he took another picture.

Sesshoumaru crawled over to Kouga on all fours and pulled him onto the bed with him.

Kouga had no idea what Sesshoumaru did with the pictures from their sessions, but at that moment, he didn’t really care.


End file.
